Nurlaila Karim
Nurlaila Robbani Karim ( Amsterdam , January 18 1975 ) is a Dutch singer and musical actress . Content * 1 Biography ** 1.1 Television ** 1.2 Other ** 1.3 Prizes * 2 Private * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Singles Biography Karim spent a year at the Acteerstudio supplemented with classical ballet and singing lessons and she had several years piano and violin lessons. Karim was in Miss Saigon featured in the ensemble and was also the understudy for the roles of Gigi and Yvette. She was also seen in the Musical Café (Showbiz City) and sang in Sympho'99 with the Orchestra of the Royal Air Force. She also starred in the musicals Fame , Rent and Rocky Over The Rainbow. In 2001 she sang in the Dinnershow Of The Centuries. She was often seen in Musicals In Concert 2, Musicals in Ahoy (2004 and 2006). In the season 2004/2005 granted Karim in the Dutch theaters, assisting in the music show Danny de Munk live! . In 2006 was The Wiz premiere where she plays the lead role (Dorothy). From April 2008 to February 2009 Karim plays the role of Fantine in Les Misérables . Spring 2009. Karim is one of the three "Special Guests" at the theater concert Rock Opera in Concert, again from the Orchestra of the Royal Air Force. In 2012, Karim was seen in "Musical Classics at Ahoy 'Rocket Entertainment. Until July 17, 2014 was Nurlaila to see if alternate Deloris in the musical Sister Act . At the moment plays Nurlaila in her own show Four Tina . The show is a tribute to singer Tina Turner . The premiere will be on January 18, 2015 in the old Luxor Theater (Rotterdam) . Then you can see the show at several theaters in the Netherlands. Television In early spring 2007, Karim was featured on the television Ten in the talent show program Just the Two of Us . Here they formed a singing duo with Mark of Centuries . Other She sang the title song from The Lion King II with Stanley Burleson . She also did the dubbing of the animated Lilo & Stitch , where she nerved the voice of Lilo's sister, Nani. She spoke Stella the Skunk in the voice in''Over the Hedge'' and Harold Miller in The Gang of Five . In 2008, she released a CD for children with national and international children's songs. She also spoke of Odile in the voice, in the Dutch version of the filmThe Smurfs from 2011. From mid-2009, Karim Goodwill Ambassador of the Medical Knowledge Institute, an international nonprofit health organization that focuses on education and information in the belief that health care is a human right. Prizes Karim was second in the National Song Contest (1998) with the song if You Are With Me and in 2001 won the John Kraaijkamp Musical Award for Best Actress for her role in Rent . edit From a previous relationship with musical star Edwin Jonker Karim has two children: a son and a daughter. They married on January 18, 2007 with her then-boyfriend. 1 After seven months of marriage, however, came to an end. 2 In September 2010 she married for the second time. With her new husband she had her third child, a daughter. edit edit * The Light In The Darkness (1992) * Chameleon (2013) Edit * Jumaidy (1993) * If you do what you do (1997) * If you're with me (1998) * Everything revolves around you (duet with Stanley Burleson , 1999) * Fame (2000) * Key of Life with Ohmna (2009)